


Choke

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Dream is into being choked, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation in Shower, dream stfu ur gae, its 1am help, kinda a minific, shorter than what i normally make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George tells Dream a particularly hot line, so naturally, Dream jerks off to him in the shower
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: don't choke urself kids, u could die

The words still echoed in his head as he turned on the shower faucet, the call had ended hours before, but he could still hear the cool, teasing words of the brit, fresh in his mind, just like when he’d first heard them. Of course, he was just joking around, pandering to the audience, entertaining the fans.

Just the thought of what he’d said made dream helplessly horny, the way he taunted him. The way he said “I hope you choke Dream”

Naturally, that line sent a rush of blood down to his dick, he’d never really been into being the one choked, but, wow, had that line turned him on. 

He’d had his fair share of girls who wanted to be choked, wanted to be tied up, wanted to call him weird names, but boy, he never thought he’d be the one wanting George’s hand’s wrapped around his throat as he panted his name.

As his fingers scrubbed his scalp, ridding it of grime and sweat, he thought more, he’d never really been attracted to guys, I mean he’d never really thought about another guy as “cute” as something before George but how couldn’t he? His warm brown eyes, fluffy hair, beautifully shaped body, gorgeous, smooth voice, and long slender, porcelain hands.

As his mind traveled through slightly erotic memories with George, he subconsciously wandered his hands downwards, one stopping to play with his pink nipples, and the other traveling down, to his navel, stopping just before his crotch.

Was he really about to jerk off to his best friend? I mean what did that mean? Did it mean that he liked him, or, maybe that he was a little less straight than he thought he was? As he lingered his hands there, he allowed his mind to wander back to what George had said earlier.

“I hope you choke Dream”

“I hope you choke Dream”

...

His thoughts wandered to what George would do if he were here, or more, what he would do to George if he were here, as his hand slowly wrapped itself around his aching, hard, member. He was sure if George were here at this moment he would be bouncing up and down on his cock, Dream softly thrusting into his perfect ass, his beautiful, pink, swollen, lips slightly parted in pleasure, as his slender hands would slowly wrap themselves around Dream’s neck, cutting off his flow of oxygen whenever Dream hit his most pleasurable area.

Dream’s hand slowly traveled from tugging on a pink nipple to traveling up, brushing his collarbone, running it through his hair, and when he felt ready he finally wrapped a loose hand around his neck, George’s previous words, still echoing in his mind. “Choke Dream” and choke he would do alright.

As he began thrusting his hips into his fist, he slightly squeezed his left hand, cutting off his airflow.

The feeling was absolutely intoxicating, beautiful euphoria, whenever he pumped it was like stars would float in his vision. He’d had one or two really good jerk off sessions, but never anything like the bountiful pleasure he felt now, squeezing his neck, pumping his cock, as the warm steam filled the shower.

He started off slow, just regularly getting off, except for the hand around his throat. He teased himself a bit but kept it vanilla, sort of wary of the new, experimental, area he’d thrown himself into.

After a few minutes, of slow, comforting pumping he began to chase an orgasm, he sped up his pace, pretending as if he were roughly fucking into George’s small body, he imagined George there, moaning, and whimpering out his name, oh it’d be so fun to ruin George, it’d be so fun to feel the grip loosen around his throat as he unraveled him. Oh, how much fun he’d have fucking George’s brains out.

As he edged closer and closer to his release, he began to squeeze his neck harder, and he occasionally let out the small whimper of George’s name, wishing he were there with him. As he could feel the pressure in his stomach grow, signaling a release coming soon, his tongue lolled out his mouth, his lips open, panting and gasping for air, he was only able to squeeze his neck and animalistically thrust into his hand, chasing release. Practically begging his body to let him cum.

After one last rough pump, he could feel the knot in his abdomen be released as thick white ropes spurted out from the head of his cock, covering the glass door and his stomach. As he sat there for a few seconds, washing off the white stains of shame, and regaining his breath he thought to himself momentarily.

‘Well that’s a new thing’


End file.
